Herz: Idealist Internationalism and the Security Dilemma
Bla - ich trage ein, gern geschehen XD Einleitung *Dilemma: Gruppen leben nebeneinander her ohne in eine höhere Einheit organisiert zu sein *anarchische Gesellschaft hat ein "security dilemma" von Menschen, Gruppen und Führern entwickelt *Gruppen oder Individuen, die in einer solchen Konstellation leben, sind meisten besorgt um ihre Sicherheit *um mehr Sicherheit zu bekommen, wollen Gruppen oder Individuen mehr und mehr Macht erlangen, um dem Druck der Macht der anderen zu entkommen *Teufelskreis: weil sich niemand jemals völlig sicher fühlen kann, wächst der Machtwettbewerb immer weiter *Konflikte, die durch das security dilemma entstehen, müssen früher oder später zwischen politischen Großmächten ausbrechen *Reaktionen auf das security dilemma: politischer Realismus und politischer Idealismus *Realismus: **erkennt offen die Phänomene, die mit dem Drang nach Sicherheit und dem Wettbewerb nach Macht, und berücksichtigen ihre Konsequenzen **Beschreibung und Analyse von dem, was ist **glorifiziert realistische Trends als die erwünschten **Realistisches Denken wird beeinflusst vom Verständnis des überwältigenden Auswirkungen des Sicherheitsfaktors und den sich daraus ergebenden machtpolitischen, oligarchischen, autoritären und ähnlichen Trends und Tendenzen in Gesellschaft und Politik *Idealismus: **beginnt bei einer mehr rationalistischen Annahme: Harmonie existiert (oder wird früher oder später erkannt) zwischen dem individuellen Interesse und dem allgemeinen Gut, zwischen Interessen, Rechten und Pflichten von Menschen und Gruppen in der Gesellschaft, oder wird früher oder später erkannt **Macht kann sehr einfach gelenkt, verbreitet, für das allgemeine Gut benutzt werden und kann durch politische Beziehungen zerstört werden **vernachlässigt Tatsachenphänomene für politische Ideale **nimmt Notiz von Machtphänomenen **Idealistisches Denken tendiert dazu, sich auf Bedingungen und Lösungen zu konzentrieren, die dazu gedacht sind, egoistische Instinkte und Verhaltensweisen von Individuen und Gruppen zu überwinden zu Gunsten von Betrachtungen über Sicherheit und Egoismus hinaus 'I' *Theorien im Bereich der IB haben traditionell eine Randerscheinung gebildet *mit der wachsenden Interdependenz von politischen Einheiten in einer weltweiten internationalen Gesellschaft wurden Theorien der internationalen Beziehungen immer wichtiger und begründeten eine Basis der politischen Bewegungen und politischen Handlungen 'II' *Idealist Nationalism: **Mit dem Aufkommen der souveränen Nationalstaaten entstanden Idee und Ideal eines Systems vom gleichen, freien und selbstbestimmenden Nationalitäten, die alle in ihrem eigenen Staat organisiert sind und friedlich Seite an Seite in harmonischen gegenseitigen Beziehungen leben **utopisch in seinen Erwartungen an eine ideale internationale Gesellschaft, die entgegen der tatsächlichen Tendenzen der internationalen Politik läuft **verbindet pazifistisch-humanitäre mit liberal-demokratischen Elementen *Integral Nationalism: **entwickelte sich mit dem Aufkommen von ausschließenden, aggressiven, expansionistischen und imperialistischen nationalen Politic **repräsentiert eine extreme Form des Realismus *fundamentale Rechte von Nationalitäten wurden angesehen als dieselben, die der Mensch auch hat: Freiheit von Beeinflussung und Unterdrückung *sobald diese Freiheit erreicht sein würde, würde es keinen Grund oder Rechtfertigung mehr für internationale Spannungen und Krieg geben *Die Freiheit von Nationen würde das gemeinsame Anliegen der ganzen Menschheit sein *Notwendigkeit der politischen Freiheit ist genauso groß wie die Erwartung, dass Selbstbestimmung für Frieden und Harmonie sorgt: Es sind die Kabinette, die Kriege führen, nicht die "Vaterländer" (Herder. Unser Herder? Herder, der mit Goethe abgehangen hat? Oo) *Fichte: Entwicklung einer deutschen "Kulturnation" (und nochmal: unser Fichte? xD): Ein Land, das politische Freiheit mit sozialer und wirtschaftlicher combinieren würde *Patriotismus war immer das Mittel für die Freiheit von Menschen und Menschlichkeit *Mazzini: nationale Einheit bedeutet Restauration von vorherbestimmter Harmonie; und zwischen den Nationen würde sich so Harmonie und Brüderlichkeit etablieren *Wenn man keinen gemeinsamen Feind hat, dann wendet man sich halt gegeneinander *Grund dafür: security dilemma von politisch unintegrierten Einheiten und deren anhaltender Kampf um Macht *Sozialismus erwartete und erwartet noch, dass das "völlig andere" real würde, sobald das Kapitalistische Regime gestürzt würde *humanitärer Nationalismus erwartete, dass das goldene Zeitalter (18. Jh.) der internationalen Brüderlichkeite wahr würde sobald die Nationalitäten ihr Schicksal der Freiheit selbst in die Hand nehmen könnten *Aber: die mechanische balance-of-power Politik der absolutistischen Kabinette passte besser zur Sicherung von friedlichen, wenn nicht permanent stabilen Beziehungen, als eine Politik basierend auf emotionalen Impulsen, Zielen und Forderungen von Nationen, deren Außenpolitik vom Nationalismus der Massen beeinflusst wurde 'III' *Zu idealistischen Bewegungen zählten auch revolutionäre Bewegungen, die aufrichtig universalistisch waren und eine generelle Transformation der Gesellschaft anstrebten *Bsp: Französische oder bolschewistische Revolution *es war die Mission Frankreichs, anderen Nationen zu helfen, ihre Freiheit zu erreichen und mit Frankreich eine Gesellschaft der freien Nationen zu gestalten *ideologische Bewegungen haben ihre eigenen Ideen von Legitimität *Die neue Bewegung beanspruchte, ein legitimes Recht den Krieg zu denen zu bringen, deren einziger Titel die Gewalt war *Propaganda nach der frz. Revolution als Waffe der nationalen Kriegsführung, ein sicheres Zeichen dass der universalistische Idealismus vorbei war und der Realismus seinen Platz eingenommen hat 'IV' Die Geschichte der "Arbeiter" (Workers International) ist ein anderer Beweis für die Geltung des realistischen Phänomens der Machtpolitik. -''Idee:'' Das Proletariat schließt sich zusammen und lehnt sich gegen den Kapitalismus auf/ kämpft gegen ihn, um ihn zu überwinden Wenn Krieg auszubrechen droht, sollen Arbeiter alles tun, um dies zu verhindern. WENN er doch ausbricht, ist es ihre Bestimmung, dabei zu helfen, ihn so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und die wirtschaftliche und politische Krise, die dadurch entstanden ist, dafür zu nutzen, um die Massen zu mobilisieren und den Kapitalismus nieder zu bringen (ist ja schon fies Oo) - die "Second International" (Organisation von Sozialisten und Arbeiterparteien, keine adäquate deutsche Übersetzung gefunden...) ''hatte viele Anhänger unter den Arbeitern und hat diese Ziele eigentlich vertreten - 1914 gewann sie große Bedeutung, da ihre Anhänger mehrheitlich FÜR den Krieg stimmten - dieser Umschwung wurde von betrügerischen Anführern gegen den Willen der Massen herbei geführt, zeigte aber die Wichtigkeit von demokratischen Parteien in der Organisation - Macht- und Sicherheitsfaktoren ließen "Second International" an Wichtigkeit verlieren, dafür entstand die "Third International", die Instrument der Machtpolitik wurde - es gibt Ähnlichkeiten in Struktur und Schicksal zwischen der weltrevolutionären Idelogie der französischen Revolution und seines Ebenbildes, der Bolschewikischen Ideologie - laut Lenin (April 1917), sei die russische Revolution nur der Anfang einer sozialen Weltrevolution, in allen Ländern gäbe es Anzeichen für den Ausbruch der Revolution und Russland habe die Verantowortung, allen Unterdrückten bei ihrem Kampf zu helfen --> versprachen also das Gleiche, wie die Anhänger der franz. Revolution: wenn nötig auch bewaffnet Mistreitern in anderen Ländern zu helfen, die das gleiche Ziel verfolgen >>> ohne die WELTWEITE Revolution wäre aber auch diese eine nicht möglich gewesen! ---- >>> es war (offenbar) die "Pflicht"/Bestimmung jeder revolutionären Bewegung seine eigenen Interessen aufzugeben, um internationalen Interessen zu dienen (als Beistand) - bis es in Russland aber wirklich zu den gewünschten Verhältnissen kam, dauerte es 30 Jahre unter wechselnden Regimen..., die realistische Auswertung des Machtphänomens ließ das Regime seine welt - revolutioänre Ideologie aufgeben - Stalinismus: es kann keine Interessen geben, die wichtiger sind, als die Existenz und die Aufrechterhaltung des sowjettischen Russlands - demokratische Konzepte sollten sich aber irgendwann gegen Russlands Vormachtstellung durchsetzen, so wie bei anderen Staaten auch immer >>> wie damals wird das Sicherheits- und Machtdilemma auch heute einen Einfluss auf die aktuelle Politik haben 'V' - Internationalismus inzwischen eher was wie Pazifismus, Vernetzung in fast allen Bereichen (Handel, Kommunikation, Finaznen...) --> daraus wird Gesellschaft aller Menschen/ der Menschheit folgen - Geschichte wandelt sich in Richtung Demokratie / strebt da hin - durch wachsende Vernetzung entsteht Abhängigkeit - aber das Resultat (Dilemma): jeder versucht seine individuelle Lage (wirtschaftlich, strategisch...) zu stärken, um für den Ernstfall gut da zu stehen und gerüstet zu sein - Verträge um sowas zu verhinderm (z.B. Abrüstungsverträge), müssen daher logischerweise scheitern 'VI' - immer wenn die Handelsklasse mit kommerziellen Interessen mit feudalen Gruppen im Konflikt lag, entstand eine internationale pazifistische Ideologie auf, die auf der Annahme gründete, dass eines Tages die irrationalen, militärischen und nationalistischen Hemmnisse freien Güteraustauschs eliminiert werden würden und alle Nationen ihr gemeinsames Interesse am Frieden erkennen würden - solange Krieg schlecht für Handel und Wachstum ist, werden Händler immer dagegen sein - Philosophen wie Spencer und Cobden: einem kriegerischen Zeitalter folgen Zeiten von Wissenschaft, Industrialisierung und Fireden - Wunsch war freier internationaler Handel - Cobden war starker Verbündeter der Friedensbewegung und versuchte sie durch freien Handel zu ermöglichen, da "Bemühungen von Friedensgesellschaften nie erfolgreich sein können, solange Nationen ihr momentanes System der Isolation aufrecht erhalten" (S. 175) - Realität war leider Imperialismus und Krieg...internationaler Handel kann sich trotz aller Vorteile nicht gegen Tendenzen der Exklusivität und Monopolisierung durchsetzen (dass Länder versuchen Vormachtstellungen zu kriegen etc.) - zudem: trotz vieler Vorteile des Handels im Frieden, gibt es Konditionen, unter denen Krieg immer noch lukrativ ist (z.B. für Rüstungsbetriebe) - auch wenn gerade ausländische Investitionen im Frieden besser florieren, gab es immer den Wunsch nach Schutz bei eventuellen Kriegen, was unter den Staaten immer wieder zu Konflikten führt(e) (alle rüsten aus "Angst" vor dem anderen, man traut sich nicht, nehme ich an XD) ---> Politk und Wirtschaft zwar unlösbar verflochten, aber: wenn Politik in die Unternehmen eingreift, könnte sie unter dem Deckmantel angeblichen Geschäftsinteressen die Geschäfte ausnutzen, um machtpolitische Ziele zu verfolgen (was nicht gut und gewollt ist) 'VII' - ökonomischer Liberalismus international gesehen utopisch - ''Gegenteil: Politischer Realismus (Theorie ökonom. Wirtschaftsplanung mit starker und realistischer Kritik von liberalen Trugschlüssen) - Hayek (war für laissez - faire Ökonomie) hat die Kollektivsten für den Glauben kritisiert, in einer Planwirtschaft könne es keine Kriege geben, denn: IMMER, wenn ein System gleich welcher Art einen "Abschwung" erlebt, wird es aggressiv VIII - utopischer Idealismus (der in der Praxis versagt) und zynischer Realismus (der Macht so so ohne weiteres akzeptiert und gar idealisiert) scheinen, wenn man das so hört, die einzigen Herangehensweisen an Probleme der Politik zu sein....dazu: - Realismus und Idealismus haben sich immer gegenseitig abgewechselt und ergänzt, keines Konzept allein hat die Lösung gebracht, man müsste beides verbinden = Realist Liberalism (realistischer Liberalismus) muss einerseits Startbedinungen einer Gesellschaft/ eines Staates realistisch ''einschätzen, analyisieren und akzeptieren und andererseits nach Idealen streben'', bezieht auch Soziales mit ein - hat kein Konzept von der besten ökonomischen Theorie oder der besten Staatsform, ist von dem Ideal der Freiheit abgeleitet (frei, demokratisch, human, sozial) und gegen Gewalt, Ausbeutung, Oligarchie, also gegen alles, das aus derm Macht- und Sicherheitsdilemma entsteht! - weiterhin fragt er: Was ist realisierbar? Wo liegen die Grenzen? und damit weniger utopisch als der politische Idealismus (auch nicht so schön, aber das muss man ertragen XD) - Machtgleichgewicht schützt nicht ALLE Staaten vor Krieg, verhindert aber, dass viele Staaten von EINER großen Macht dominiert werden - scheint zwar schwer erreichbar, aber je größer die Probleme werden, desto größer ist die Aufgabe der Politik diese zu bezwingen UND desto größer ist auch die Leistung/ der Wert jener, wie der Vertreter des Realis Liberalism, die wissen wie man weiter voran gehen muss - zur Not auch mit Stärke/Kraft (force), da das besser ist, als in einem"Frieden" zu leben, der unsere Zivilisation vielleicht irgendwann zerstört